


yours mine ours

by flying_siphonophore



Series: Hit It 'til It Breaks [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Farmer Kita Shinsuke, Flirting, Floor Sex, Fluff, Love, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Very uwu, but only kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_siphonophore/pseuds/flying_siphonophore
Summary: "such a sky and such a suni never knew and neither did youand everybody never breathedquite so many kinds of yes"-- sweet spring is your time is my time is our time, e. e. cummings
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/You
Series: Hit It 'til It Breaks [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904287
Comments: 18
Kudos: 215





	yours mine ours

**Author's Note:**

> i know there's a typo in here somewhere lmao i just don't remember where.......
> 
> anyway, this piece was inspired by [this](https://layschipsyumm.tumblr.com/post/636597528529403904/there-is-always-someone-watching-but-i-hope-you) amazing piece of art by [Layschipsyumm](https://layschipsyumm.tumblr.com/)! go follow them on tumblr and twitter and get some amazing art commissioned!!!

It’s hard not to stare at him while he strolls back from the fields. His head is dipped down to watch his step, hand holding the brim of his hat down over his face. He’s stripped himself of his shirt, loose pants slung low on his toned body and tucked into his galoshes. He’s shining with the effort of the day, slick with sweat that dries in the cool breeze rolling over the hills with the sunset.

Kita glances up, flicking his hat off to rest on his shoulders, and meets your gaze where you sit on the exposed wooden porch, and he grins, broad shoulders pulling back under your admiring glances. His open look of affection makes your heart race, and you press your thighs together under your skirt, locking your ankles where they hang off the edge of the porch.

It’s hard not to stare. And it’s hard to believe Kita is yours. 

It’s only the two of you, the pink light of dusk, and the calls of the cicada. His boots crunch in the dry grass, coming to a stop near the steps leading up to the house, and rests his hands on his hips with a pleased sigh.

“Hey,” he breathes, still smiling, ruffling his hair.

You take a calming breath, leaning back on your hands to resist the temptation of holding your skirt down in the playful breeze. “Hi. How was your day?”

Kita tugs the string of his hat over his head, wiping his forehead with his strong bicep before tossing the straw up onto the porch next to you, the cloth bag slung across his body following. “Long. But there were no surprises, so that’s a good day in my book.”

He’s shameless in his glances over your bare thighs and feet, up towards the fluttering hem of your skirt and thin straps of your dress. His eyes meet yours again, a glitter in his look that makes your toes curl. “What about you?”

You shrug, the thin fabric of your dress rubbing against your bare nipples that are growing harder with rising anticipation. “Fine. I did some work at the shop in town before I came here. I helped your grandma with some cleaning around the house and some finances.”

Kita’s gaze flits towards the closed doors behind you, toeing out of one boot and tugging his thick sock off. He puts his bare foot on the first step next to him, wiggling his toes. “Is she home?”

You shake your head, watching him stuff his socks into his boots. He rubs his hands on his pants and stands, rolling his shoulders back and stretching his arms up above his head with a stretch. You tense your jaw to keep it from dropping open, eyes dipping down from watching him glance out towards the fields to rove over his golden tanned body, to watch his muscles flex over his ribs, pecs pressing out with a deep breath. His joints crack from his knees up to his woven fingers arched towards the sky, and he groans, toned arms dropping, his muscles relaxing beneath the pink blush of the sunset.

You blink quickly when he steps up the next creaking stair, brows rising when you look up at him. He’s already watching you, smirking lightly and almost predatory, biting his bottom lip. His movements are slow, calculated, a thumb scratching along the V of his hip to hook into the clinging top of his pants.

“So it’s just us?” His voice is low, as saccharine as the pastel sky.

A giddy feeling rises in your chest, pressing your chin into your shoulder. It’s hard to get alone time with your boyfriend when he lives with his grandmother and you with your parents. It leaves painfully quiet and quick moments of intimacy. These times alone--of  _ true  _ solitude with your partner--are few and far between. You can’t even remember the last time it happened.

“Mhm,” you hum, curling a leg up onto the porch, twisting towards him as he passes behind one of the wooden pillars lifting the roof above. He slowly swings around it, arm bulging, and pauses a few feet from you.

He leans his forehead against the wood, hooded eyes filled with glowing desire. “You look real pretty in that dress, baby.”

“Yeah?”

He nods, the pink glow of the sky making red eyes glow. “Yeah.”

Your heart is racing, and you lean back on an elbow, your thighs spread to give him an unencumbered view up your skirt. He blinks, brows arching before he groans, lips curling in delight.

“Really?” He asks teasingly, pushing off the pillar to come closer. He sinks to his hands and knees, all big and broad muscles prowling closer. You shiver at the sight of the curve of his dick falling against the loose fabric of his pants, happily accepting him when he crawls between your knees, pushing your skirt up to your hips to reveal your naked lower half all to his gaze and the soft light rolling in from the horizon. You paw at his dewy shoulders, making a needy sound as you curl your thighs around his sun-warmed sides, contrasting with the cool and damp top hem of the linen he wears. “Have you been walkin’ around like this all day?”

You shake your head, grabbing appreciatively at his biceps and shoulders, desperately wanting a kiss from him. “No. I took them off before I came out here.”

Kita purrs, leaning down over you to grant your desire. He tastes of sweat and smells faintly of sunscreen, but his spicier natural scent of exertion overwhelms you and has your feet pushing against the wood beneath you, arching yourself up against his body. He sucks on your bottom lip when pulls away, lidded gaze meeting yours, his hands inching further along your exposed skin. “Aren’t you just perfect, huh?”

“Please,” you laugh dragging your hands down his front to feel the way he breathes and flexes to haul you further between his knees, your pussy entirely at his mercy now, your legs curling out over his thighs. “Have you seen yourself, Shinsuke?”

He’s smirking, rough hands massaging the fat of your hips until they roll in his grasp. “I haven’t looked in a bit, I guess, but I look at  _ you _ all the time.” His fingers indent your skin up to your waist, pushing your dress up further. You gasp when he tugs you against the bulge of his cock, locking your legs around his hips to keep him there. You can feel the way he throbs through the fabric. “You wanna show me more?”

He helps you tug your dress up over your head, and he slides his hands under your shoulders, gripping tight, bending over you to capture one of your breasts in his warm mouth. You moan, discarding your dress without care and wrapping your limbs around him. You flinch and push his head closer with every growling nip and wet suck he leaves across your soft skin, pushing you down into the porch without care.

You whine when he cups against the side of your chest, plumping your flesh up into his mouth and taking as much as he can into his mouth, sucking hard and pulling away. You arch into the sting until it releases, falling back with a needy sound, meeting his pupil-blown gaze for only a second before he does it again, lashes touching his pink cheeks. It’s lurid and lewd, makes you feel hot and tingly at his shamelessness, reminding you that you’re entirely naked on his family’s back porch, wet as the rice fields and just as fertile.

He gives the same attention to your other breast, stroking over your sides and swirling his tongue across the textured skin of your nipple. A quiet curse leaves you when his teeth catch against it, pinching gently. Kita playfully shakes his head back and forth, jiggling the soft flesh, bringing a breathless giggle from you. You tug lightly at his hair in retaliation. In return, he gives you a blinding smile, leaning onto his arm to give you another kiss.

You curl yourself around him, dragging your nails down his back until you have to breathe, flopping back with a sigh. You reach down and catch a finger in his pants, tugging at the hem. “Take these off.”

The damp and dirt-stained linen is pulled down without question, his half hard cock bobbing with the motions it takes to peel them down and fight them off his knees. Similar to your dress, Kita tosses the fabric aside and rests his hands on your thighs, content to give you a little grin and watch you reach down to trace the veins that are more prominent along his length. He wiggles, cock twitching at your touch, balls hanging heavy and full beneath. You purr at the warm skin you’ve found, cupping his sac, along the responsive length of his dick, and petting up towards the faded change in skin tone across his hips, from lightly tan skin to sun-kissed gold.

Kita gives you a sweet peck before returning to leaving achy bruises on your chest. You curl your hips up and let the silk of his length drag across your wet pussy, using your hand to push him between your folds. He groans, slurping up the spit that’s trailed down your ribs, inching down out of the grasp of your thighs to press shocking, almost painfully sensitive kisses along your hips and stomach.

“When was the last time I tasted you?” He asks, glancing up at you for only a second before he drags his tongue up between your folds. You jolt and keen, legs falling open for him. “It’s been too long…” He kisses your clit and makes out with your pussy until you’re puffy and sticky with need, arms curled around your hips to let his big hands massage both of your breasts, warm and protective against the growing chill of the early evening air.

“Shinsuke,” you plead, tugging at his hair. He hums, mouth full of pussy. You gasp and tug at his hair again. “ _ Shinsuke! _ ” This time he pulls away, groaning in dissatisfaction, giving you a little glare even when his face is wet from nose to chin and his cheeks are pink.

“What?” He asks, squeezing your breasts tight, forearms pushing your hips into the porch.

You pout. “I want you up here.”

He huffs, but can’t seem to keep his annoyed look up for long. He crawls up your body again, propping himself up on his side and giving you a taste of yourself while his fingers find their way over your clit. You hum and spread your legs wide, entirely on display should anyone come around the house or a surprise straggler up from the fields. They would find Shinsuke leaning over you and hear the wet smack of your folds being fingered and rubbed at Kita’s pleasure.

He pulls away from the kiss to suck on his fingers, glancing down when they slide back into place. He kisses you again, the fresh flavor of your slick swirled between your tongues just as he expertly rolls his fingers around the hard, achy bud of your clit.

Kita kisses down your neck, bites at your decolletage, and tells you, “You’re so pretty. A pretty little mess all for me.” His lips ghost over your straining nipples, and you clasp your thighs around his hand. It doesn’t stop the easy flick of his fingers over your slick clit. “Patiently waitin’ for your man to come home and find you? Waitin’ to be taken care of?”

“Sh-Shin--” You lift your head, watching him drag his tongue in lazy strokes back and forth over your nipple.

He glances at you from under heavy lids, from where he’s sunk down to lie against your side for easy access to your tits again.

“Waitin’ to be filled with my cum,” he growls, sucking hard at the side of your breast and tugging back with a pop, the suction making your tit wobble. You gasp in an uneven breath, head knocking back against the floor. He hums against your other breast, mouthing over your nipple and sucking languidly.

“Am I wrong?” You whine at his lilting tease, rocking your hips up into his hand and against his chest. He gives a little smack to your clit, rubbing his palm all through your folds after you jump against the impact. Your pussy feels hot, like it needs to be spread and filled, like nothing else will satisfy it.

So you tell him exactly what he wants to hear. “I want it,” you moan into the air, eyes squeezing shut. “Yes, I  _ want  _ it, Shinsuke,  _ fuck _ .”

“Mhm,” he purrs against your neck, patting your pussy again and again. Tacky, sticky sounds fill the air beneath your whimpers, and he slinks back up your body. “I know you do. So greedy for it you can’t even let me take my time with you, huh?”

You shake your head, clumsily sliding your leg out from between his and spreading them wide. He groans and kisses you, his touch staying light on your clit but speeding up until you’re wiggling all over beneath him. You crest quickly, arching to rub your tits against his warm chest, mumbling muffled sounds against his lips as he works you quickly through your orgasm.

You pull away to gasp out, “God, please, just fuck me!”

You watch Kita’s jaw flex, his eyes focused downward while he scoops his fingers through your slick, lathering it over his cock. His fingers click wet over the flushed pink crown of his dick, his shoulder heaving in a slow, unsteady breath.

The first press of his cock against your clit makes your hips roll. It’s mildly overstimulating, but Kita drags the head down to your pussy, not wasting anymore time on teasing. He presses forward, and just about sinks up inside you. A needy, strangled sound leaves you at the sudden intrusion, your eyes rolling and your pelvic floor muscles squeezing. Your name is moaned out between parted lips, Kita dragging his hips back halfway through just to roll them forward all the way.

Your hands land on his tight abdominals, your mouth falling open. They flex against your touch, his cock doing the same against the compact squeeze of you, and your nails dig into his skin. Not to push him away or slow him down, but to ground yourself against the overwhelming stretch of him finding his place inside you after so, so long without it.

“ _ Oh _ .” Kita makes a growling sound deep in his chest, sinking down onto his elbows. He swirls his hips, rolling yours with the movement in kind. “You’re so  _ wet _ . I  _ missed _ this.” His forehead falls to your shoulder, another hypnotic circular grind making your toes curl against his ass and your head spin.

“You feel good, too,” you whisper in his ear, kissing against the sensitive skin. He shivers and laughs, cock throbbing. You make a needy little noise at the feeling, thrusting up into the tentative sway of Kita’s hips.

You watch, mesmerized by the way his muscles move, when he reaches back blindly to grasp at your thigh, dragging your leg higher up his waist, matching the forward rock into you. You latch your legs around his middle, crooning softly when he touches spots inside you that haven’t been properly caressed in much too long.

Almost to himself, with his face pressed into your neck, he mutters out, “ _ Drippin’ all over my balls… _ ”

Your whole body responds to the mindless whisper, locking up with a hot wave of want. It brings heat to your skin and easily combats the steadily cooling air around you as the sky continues to darken from pastel pink to a pretty bright orange.

“Please, fuck me,” you repeat, petting all over Kita’s scrunched up muscles in his back. “I missed you, too, so much, f- _ fuck, Shinsuke _ \--”

Kita draws his hips back and plunges forward. It’s a steady, though quick pace. Your mouth drops open at the lightning pleasure the wet smacks of his dick into your body bring. Kita lifts his head, intense red gaze meeting yours. You’re both already breathing hard, this kind of drawn out, appreciating sex a rarity for the both of you. 

“You missed this?” He breathes against your mouth, squeezing at the jiggle of your thigh with every slap of his hips against you. “Missed feelin’ me inside you?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” you hiss, muscles scrunching up with tingling pleasure, your head falling back to moan in delight as he fucks you through the tense wave.

Kita snags your jaw with his big hand, pulling your face back around from where you’d let your head lull to the side with his thrusts. “Look at me. Keep your eyes open, sweetheart. I wanna see you.”

You moan, brows furrowing, and eagerly pry your eyes open. The pink and bluish light shining off his skin flatters him, makes him look otherworldly above you. Shinsuke is flushed high in his cheeks and across his nose, his pace never faltering. You stroke across his golden skin, feeling his warmth all the way down to his slightly paler ass, full and flexing to plow you deep. You squeeze his flesh, pulling him deeper, spreading your legs wider. Kita’s eyes flutter, a low groan rattling in his throat, pulled back in with a hissed baring of teeth as he shuffles his knees up again to angle his dick downward.

You find your attention pulled back to his eyes when he presses his forehead to yours, leaning down on his elbows to flatten you back with his weight. Kita nuzzles your nose before capturing you in a messy kiss.

There’s a wet suck when he disengages, whispering breathless against your panting mouth. “Fuck, I can’t wait to fuckin’ marry you. Have a home all to ourselves. I can have you like this whenever and wherever I want. Get to have you walkin’ naked through our home so I can see ya like this all the time.” You whimper, tonguing at his thumb when he brushes it against your swollen bottom lip, your insides clamping dangerously on his cock.

Kita hisses, curling his arm under you again to capture your shoulder and tug your chest against his. “God, you like that? You want that, too?”

“Yes, Shinsuke!” You cry thoughtlessly, arching back against the wood beneath you, bowing off the wood against him. “Yesyesyesyesyes!”

Kita moans with you, pushing you flat again with a heavy thump, speeding up his thrusts until you’re squealing. The wet clap of his hips and balls bouncing off your thighs and ass echoes off the house around you, lost to the summer breeze that carries it towards the fields.

You curl into him, hiding your face in his shoulder as you shake. You feel his hands bury themselves in your hair and drag you back so he can kiss you, sharing moans and spit that he drags down your throat. You pant and scrabble at the floor, moaning long and loud at the intense flutter that vibrates from your core out to your fingers and toes and clouds thick in your head.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he spits, lifting his head from your collarbone and rears up onto his elbows, his pace changing to rolling, heavy, sensual drags of his cock, back and forth, all the way out and back in. It’s a shocking difference and feels so good it almost stings. You quake and thrust up, his name slurred on your tongue. He still pins you down by your hair and with his crimson gaze, even when you cry and arch and struggle to keep your eyes open.

“Give it to me,” he moans. “Give it to me, baby. Give me your cum, cream on me. Make me fuckin’ cum.” He licks his fingers, a strand of spit catching on his chin, and pushes all four across your clit, slowing his thrusts to little pumps. He lets you wiggle and roll your dripping pussy up and down his length in clumsy, jilted jolts.

“ _ Oh _ fuck yeah,” Kita growls, shuffling closer, pushing his cock deeper when you cry and cum, grasping onto his wrist between your thighs, gasping and shaking with each intense rush of your orgasm through your body. “ _ Fuck _ yeah, oh-- _ baby _ \--” He shivers and grits his teeth, pulling away from your clit to hunch of your and pump his hips. You hiccup with every thrust through your spasming insides, hugging him close and tight.

“I’m gonna cum,” he groans, agonzied and breathless in your ear. “M’gonna  _ cum _ in you, oh my god, fill you the  _ fuck _ up--” His throat twists up and he’s suddenly panting hard, his strong arms wrapping around you and squeezing you tight against him.

“Please,” you just barely are able to choke out, gasping through the heavy twitches of your body.

Together, you quiver and heave and kiss, Kita giving lurching thrusts that rock you against the wood, squelching cum out of your pussy that drops and pools beneath your ass and glues his balls against you.

He slackens against you with a tired moan, meshing open mouthed kisses against your neck. You appreciate his weight, your legs giving out to stretch out next to his. You flutter your eyes open, gazing up without really seeing at the dark underside of the porch awning, a silver of pinkish orange clouds continuing to darken in the sky reflecting the feelings of love and lust Shinsuke tattoos across your skin with each plucked kiss to your cheek.

“C’mere,” he breathes, rolling off you and onto his back, curling his arm around your shoulders to twist your front against his side. He gives you a long, soft look, sharing little pecks before he goes lax, closing his eyes. You listen to his heart slowing under your ear with each breath he takes. You bask with him for a long while, tracing across his stomach and chest, dropping kisses on his shoulder. He hums and digs his nose into your hair, taking a deep breath.

You watch the rice paddies sway and dance with the wind and in the scattered light across the water for a long while before you break the content silence. “D’you mean it?”

Kita doesn’t answer immediately, stroking fingers across the sensitive back of your arm, making goosebumps rush to the surface. “Mean what?”

You shift, ignoring the ache in your back from being fucked on the hardwood floor to cross your arms across his chest and rest your chin in the crook of your elbow. Kita’s arm curls in after you, holding you close, propping his head up on the other bent beneath his neck. His bicep flexes thick, and you do your best to ignore it.

He hums, arching his brows, that infuriatingly handsome little smirk back in place.

“You wanna marry me?” You ask softly, squishing your cheek into your arm.

Kita’s chest bounces with a little laugh, and he rubs the broad spread of his hand across your shoulders, feeling the arch of your back towards your sacrum. “I do. I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it."

You blow air from between your lips, giving him a narrowed eye look. “Shinsuke, that’s not a very good proposal if you only want to marry just to fuck more.”

“It’s not?” He asks innocently, a teasing glint in his eyes. He rolls towards you when you shiver in the cool night air, a warm arm draping around your middle. “Are you saying no? I thought you already said yes.” He waggles his brows. “I’m pretty sure I heard you say yes a couple of times.”

“No,” you reply stubbornly through your embarrassment. “During sex doesn’t count.”

You squeak and find yourself rolled over onto your back again, Kita grinning down at you, cupping your cheek reverently. “Then marry me.”

Your heart thuds into your throat, heat flooding your body with a sudden bashfulness. Kita strokes his thumb over your cheek and leans down to kiss you.

“I love you. Let me make love to you every day like you deserve. Let’s have kids together. Grow old together. Marry me,” he breathes, kissing you after every request. The kisses grow deeper, his palm cupping your jaw entirely, fingers buried in your hair.

You part with a gasp. “I--”

There’s an echo of a door opening inside. “We’re home!” Kita’s grandmother’s frail voice wobbles through the air, accompanied by the chattering voices of Shinsuke’s other family. Like startled cats you both scramble up, snagging what little clothing you were wearing and stumble into it, out of sight of the back windows with rushed, breathless giggles.

“W-Welcome home!” He calls back after settling his pants on his hips, snagging you around the waist and picking you up against his chest to continue the kiss that was interrupted.

You cup his cheeks and clench your thighs together when he drops you with a little bounce back onto your feet, his hands holding your hips to keep your knees from giving out. His cum oozes suddenly out of you and down your legs, making them slip together.

He gives you another grin full of love before he slips into the house, leaving you with a quiet and cocky,  _ Think about it _ . You’re left standing dumb and a mess, listening to Kita laugh at some quiet joke from his grandma and the cicadas screeching in the darkness beyond the porch.

Before you can decide whether you should sneak away or join them, Kita steps back out onto the porch, wearing a clean shirt and holding a towel. He slinks into your space before you can grab it, giving you light kisses while hunched to wipe his cum up from your legs, all the way up your skirt. Your knees wobble and you hold onto his shoulders.

“Grandma said she’s bought enough groceries for dinner for you to join us.” His hair brushes your cheek, glancing down at his work. “She already expected you to, by the way. She wants to thank you for the help you gave her today. If you wanna take a shower, you have some spare clothes in my--”

“Yes.”

Kita blinks, standing at his full height and meeting your eye. You swallow, watching his cheeks turn pink in surprise, his lips popping open in silent surprise.

He gives his head a little shake, like he’s rousing himself awake. “Yes? Like, yes to marrying me?”

You nod, hands fisting his shirt where they never left his shoulders. “Yes.”

Kita carelessly drops the towel and wraps you up in his arms, sighing into your shoulder. He leans heavy into you, until you’re giggling and leaning backwards, swaying you back with clumsy steps into a corner of the porch.

“You know I don’t wanna marry you just to fuck more, right?” He says, muffled into the crook of your neck. “That’s a perk n’all, obviously, but--”

“Oh my god, I know!” You tease, patting his back and laughing. His shoulders jump under your touch, and he stands with a heavy sigh, a tenseness you hadn’t really noticed seeming to ease under your hands.

He grins, rubbing your sides with his big hands, playfully scrunching your skirt. “Grandma’s been waiting for me to propose for a few months now, too. She’s been pretty insistent I ask sooner than later, so we should tell--”

“ _ Months?! _ ” You cry, making him laugh. He accepts your sluggish form slumping against his chest, rubbing your back and no doubt able to feel your heart racing under your ribs.

He gives you an incredulous look laced with joy and glee, pulling you close until your feet are stepping onto his. “Is it really so surprising?” He walks backwards, hands on your waist encouraging you along after him towards the bright entrance of his grandmother’s living room.

You look up into Kita’s pretty smile and soft gaze, leaning up to kiss him and sink into the sturdy, assured hug of his arms. He continues to walk you both backwards, heeding the call of his grandmother to come inside.

“Is it?” He asks again, against your mouth, gently pushing hair behind your ear and cupping your neck. You shake your head, knees almost giving out when his hand strokes down your neck and shoulder to press over your chest, covering the back of it with your palm.

Kita smiles. “Good. Let’s go break the good news. Grandma will want to give us her blessing.” He sighs, dropping his head back. “She’s going to be so smug. I know she’s gonna ask about grandkids...”

You sputter, but with your feet on top of his, you have no choice but to enter the house, giving a sheepish grin to Grandma Yumie and Shinsuke’s siblings, who all greet you with wide smiles themselves.

“We’re getting married,” Kita announces suddenly and without prompt, his sister and his grandmother squealing in delight. You bury your face in his chest to hide your smile, Shinsuke hugging you firmly around your shoulders.

“Finally!” Grandma Yumie cries. “You’ve been chasing this girl too long, Shinsuke!”

Kita kisses your temple. “And I don’t ever plan on stoppin’, grandma.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are appreciated!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ saetyrn9


End file.
